You and I
by imjustkeepingitreal
Summary: Quinn is going to Yale, but what about Puck? He doesn't want to lose his girlfriend. What does post McKinley life have in store for Quick? AU - (Quick have been dating since season 2 finale).


When Quinn told Puck she'd been accepted to Yale, he was hit with an array of emotion. He was of course proud of his girlfriend, so happy that she'd overcome so much adversity to rightfully attend such a prestigious college. Yet, he was also hit with worry. His heart pounded, his brain going into overload as he wrapped his arms around Quinn. Surely she'd leave him, start a new with some smart, rich kid. He hadn't a plan like Quinn. He'd always assumed things would work themselves out. But Puck was barely passing his classes, it wasn't that he was dumb or anything like that, he just didn't have a passion for school. He did have a strong passion for Quinn though. He didn't want to lose her. But right now, he potentially faced losing the love of his life. She wouldn't want to be tied down to some loser like him. He held onto her tightly, closing his eyes. Tonight, he didn't want to let go.

"Okay," Quinn looked at Puck worry written on her face, "What's up? And don't tell me it's nothing because you've barely touched your pasta. That's not like you." She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend as they sat at their usual booth at Breadstix.

Puck avoided eye contact with Quinn, poking his food with a fork. He remained silent. The past few weeks he'd been worried. He was usually good at hiding things, hell he was a Puckerman, yet this whole 'future' talk had given him some sort of heart problem, surely. He'd try and be normal with Quinn, he thought he was doing alright, but the thought of them not having their Thursday date night or him not smelling the lavender scent she left on his pillow was hitting him hard. Damn, he was whipped. He'd never felt like this about anything or anyone before. He'd never experienced commitment like he had with Quinn. To him, she was his missing jigsaw piece, she made things better in what he thought was his otherwise crappy life.

"Puck." Quinn reached for his hand, stroking his thumb. She'd known he was worried about what came after graduation. He'd left the history tab on his desktop open, 'How to pass a test without studying' had been a frequent search of his. They'd never really spoken about after high school life. She too assumed they'd just be able to continue what they'd started together. After they'd gotten back together in New York, Quinn and Puck had been so determined to make things work. They were in love, spending so much time together, whether it be kissing, going shopping, sharing tears over Beth or fucking at any given opportunity, they were doing it. She didn't want it any other way. She'd become attached to the tall, mysterious and handsome, might she add, boy that had 'taken' her virginity that night. As Puck would say, she was his soulmate and he was hers. Quinn looked at Puck again her eyes pleading desperately, "Please talk to me."

Puck slowly raised his head from his plate, eyes clearly saddened. Why'd she have to hold onto him like that? He shook his head, sighing deeply. "I can't do this, Q. I just can't."

Quinn watched as he spoke, eyes closing as he spoke. She didn't want to be hearing this. She feared for what he was saying. "Can't do what?" She acted coy, voice questioning him carefully.

"You know what." His voice sounded raspy, as if he was going to yell and cry at the same time. What a wuss. He'd never felt like this. "I'm a fucking failure." He looked into her eyes, the pain in his evident.

"Don't." She said, shaking her head assuring him. "Don't say that." Quinn tightened her hold on his hand, "You are anything but a failure. You've done so much. People look up to you, Puck. People want to be like you. People love you." She stopped, looking back into his eyes.

Puck shook his head, disregarding what Quin had said. "Love's not going to let me graduate."

Quinn looked back at Puck. She nodded, breathing deeply, "I love you." She offered a small. They'd told each other that all the time. Sometimes, Puck's conscious overtook his sense of reason. "You're going to graduate, Puck. I promise you that you are not a failure. If we need to study all week, then we'll do it. But we're not going to fail." They had become a two for one deal. Quinn wouldn't let him believe he was in this alone.

Puck looked up at her through his lashes. He remained still nodding at her words. He was going to do this. He had to.

"I don't know? Alaska?!" Puck rolled his eyes. He'd become restless. They'd been studying for 5 nights now; Geography was the class he had to pass. Quinn had him working hard. Flash cards had become his nightmare, maps his greatest enemy. He'd never want to hear about rain in plains or whatever again. This stuff sucked.

"Missouri. The longest river in the US is the Missouri River." Quinn sighed. Puck hadn't been doing so bad. She definitely thought he'd been underestimating his potential.

Puck groaned, "I can't do this anymore." He closed his eyes, resting his head against his bedhead.

"Really?" Quinn challenged him with the raise of her brow, "Do you honestly think you're doing that bad, Puck?"  
"Babe," he looked at her, "I'm doing worse."

Quinn shook her head as he spoke. "Be confident. It's sexy." She winked. It'd been a long night, he just needed a bit of encouragement. "How about we do a practice test?" Quinn questioned Puck as she walked from the bed.

Puck's eyes widened, "I thought you said you loved me." He argued, not at all wanting to be examined.

"I do." Quinn replied as she turned to face him. She looked at him, smirk growing on her face, "The longest river in the world is…?"

Puck's eyes narrowed as she quizzed him. He knew that look, but surely she wouldn't want to. Not right now. He cleared his throat, "Nile?" he hesitantly answered, he remembered that one – it was named after that kid in that band, right?

Quinn raised her brow as her smirk grew with his answer. The look on Puck's face right now was amusing her, she was sure he'd like this study technique. She reached a hand to the zip of her skirt, watching Puck's eyes darken as it dropped to the ground.

He was dumbfounded, mesmerised by her, but then again when wasn't he? "Wha-?" He began before being cut off by her.

"One correct answer and wow, my skirt just, disappeared." Quinn's voice deepened. She moved towards him slowly, fingers beginning to unbutton her blouse. "What's the world's tallest mountain?"

"Fuck." Puck muttered under his breath, if he'd been studying like this his whole high school life, he'd be a fucking genius by now. He raised his head confidently, shifting himself on the bed as she moved closer, "Everest." He answered with the raise of a brow, grinning as she opened her blouse, greeting him with the best pair of boobs he'd ever seen. Fuck yeah, he was going to ace this.

Quinn placed a kiss on Puck's jaw as they lay together. They'd been entwined for the past couple of hours. He'd gotten all his answers right, bar one that left Quinn's panties on for longer than he'd anticipated. She was happy and kinda proud. Sure there'd been a little extra incentive but Puck had done really well. She'd hoped that the incentive of graduating would only spur him on to do just as perfectly in the test. Her nails gently scraped against his abdominal area, god, he loved that, as she looked at him through the dim moonlight which shone from his window. "You're going to ace this."

Puck smiled as he turned his body to face her. He rested his forehead against hers and licked his lips. She'd done so much for him. Putting up with him in general was probably no easy task but to give him such confidence and determination prove to himself that he was indeed not a loser meant a lot to him. Puck gently kissed Quinn, looking at her in such awe as he pulled away. "You're the best thing that's happened to me."

She was glad the room was dark. The moonlight didn't show the blush which had quickly grown on her face. He was quite the charmer. Quinn's fingers danced across Puck's skin, moving to his cheek which she stroked gently. "The rain in Spain stays mainly…?"

"In the plains." He smirked before letting out a gentle laugh. A couple of kisses later and he'd proven to her why he'd aced sex ed.

He wasn't going to fail this.

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too terrible. Chapter Two up soon! Is Puck too confident?**


End file.
